Phantom of Diego City
by Tracker78
Summary: Co Written by Agent 505. It is Halloween in Diego City and the team decides to investigate the local graveyard, but something more is going on than they know. Read and Review.


The New Adventures of Turbo Teen-The Phantom of Diego City Cemetary

Not long after Spectre skipped town, everything had mostly calmed down for Team Turbo. In fact, Kris and Bret were quite excited that Halloween was rapidly approaching and they were currently making plans to go to the cemetary to look for ghosts; especially for the Phantom.

"There is no way you're getting me to go inside a cemetary at night," Michelle said as she crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"Aw come on, Shel, it'll be fun." Kris replied with a mischievous grin.

"You're not scared of ghosts, are you Michelle?" Bret teased.

Michelle gave him a cold stare. "You two can right ahead and look for ghosts, or whatever for all I care, because I'm going to go trick or treating with Ally this year," Michelle replied.

Kris and Bret exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. "I guess so. How bout this? We can skip the cemetary and go to the haunted houses instead," Bret suggested.

"I would rather go to the cemetary. Besides, I've heard that ghosts haunt that area, especially the Phantom," Kris replied with a stubborn look of her own.

"Phantom? What Phantom?" Michelle asked.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard? He's only the scariest corpse out there! Some witnesses have gone to the crazy hospital after claiming to see him!" Kris exclaimed.

"And he can make your blood boil," Bret added, making a scary expression.

"You guys are nuts," Michelle said.

"Aw, come on. It's just a local legend, Shel," Kris said, lightening the mood.

"Just a story passed on by the old folks to scare ya," Bret added.

"Well, I guess we could go investigate the hauntings and then go to the haunted houses. But can Ally come along as well?" Michelle asked.

"Of course, Ally is always welcome to come with us," Bret said.

"Great, then it's a plan," Kris said.

"Maybe we'll all have a good laugh after all," Michelle said.

The weeks passed quickly for the team, soon Halloween was upon them.

At Michelle's house, Ally was all dressed up to go trick or treating. She decided to go as a arabian Genie. "Come on, Shelly, I'm ready!" Ally called into the house.

Michelle came outside and smiled down at her little sister. "Okay, Ally, come on let's go," she replied.

As they walked, Michelle noticed that it was quite warm for an October night, and as they continued on she started getting hotter.

"Ally, hold up," Michelle called to her sister.

"What's wrong, Shel?" Ally asked as she came back to her sister's side.

"I think I'm about to change, let's find somewhere where nobody will find out about me," Michelle replied.

"Oh no, please, not now Shelly," Ally said.

"I'm sorry Ally, I didn't want to ruin your Halloween like this," Michelle replied as they found an empty alleyway where Michelle kneeled to the ground right as her hands changed into wheels. Not long after she changed into Summer.

"It's okay, Shel, besides- you can drive me from house to house," Ally replied as she got into her sister's driver side seat.

Summer laughed. "Well, I think I'll just stay a bit behind you. But if you get tired, I'll be here for ya, okay?" she asked.

Allison smiled. "I'll just pretend you're going as a car!"

"That's the spirit. Now go on, that house's light is on," Summer said, and Allison went up and they continued down the block.

After a few houses, they decided they'd go a bit further across town and stop at Bret and Kris's, as well as Pattie's and Alex's places. They arrived outside of the Jones' place first, and Summer just followed behind. Pattie came out and said hi before they moved on to Alex's house.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Summer?" Pattie asked.

"It's no problem. Ally's going to have a good halloween- even if I have to go in my own costume," Summer said.

"I'd come with you, but Mom wants me to hand out the candy," she said.

"Sure, don't worry about it for a second. We'll just head over to Alex's and then to Bret's, and then back home," Summer said.

"Okay, have fun," Pattie said, and went inside.

Allison and Summer went up to Alex's house shortly afterword, and Summer parked in Alex's driveway while Allison went up to the door.

"Trick or treat!" she yelled.

"Well...let's see...when a genie starts asking for treats the economy must really be in trouble..." Alex started to say.

"What?" Allison said.

"I'm kidding, Ally! Let's see...is Michelle with you?" he asked, digging into the bowl of candies.

"She's in the driveway," Allison answered.

"Oh," Alex said, looking out at Summer.

"Is someone here, son?" Alex's dad asked.

"Just Michelle and Allison, dad," Alex said.

"Hey Alex, come out here," Summer said.

"I'm going to go with them, okay?" Alex asked.

"Sure son, don't be too late," Mr. Carter replied.

He closed the door behind him, bringing along a ice cube.

"So when did this happen?" Alex asked Summer.

"Shortly after we left. Awfully warm night," Summer replied.

"It's her costume," Allison said.

"Hmm...I guess one could call it that," Alex said, taking the ice cube and putting it on Summer's hood.

"So what do you think, Ally? How did we do?" Summer asked while the ice started to melt.

"Almost full," Allison said as Summer reverted to her own self.

"Great," Michelle replied.

"Heading over to Bret's?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, that was going to be our last stop before heading back home," Michelle replied.

"Even though it's across town," Allison added.

"Right," Michelle said.

"I'll come with ya in case you feel the need to change again," Alex said.

"Thanks bud," Michelle said.

"Sweethearts!" Allison cried.

"Allison!" Michelle scolded.

Alex just shook his head and laughed.

"Come on, let's finish this route," Michelle said, dragging Allison behind her.

They soon arrived at the Matthews house, Ally rang the doorbell and Kris answered.

"Wow, cool costume Ally," Kris said as she handed her some candy.

"Thanks, Kris," Allison replied.

Bret came to the door and stood next to Kris. "So you guys ready to go to the cemetary?" he asked.

"Well, I told Dad that we were coming straight home, but okay, let's go," Michelle replied.

"Shelly, shouldn't you call Dad and tell him what we're doing?" Allison asked her older sister.

"Yeah, maybe I should," Michelle replied.

"Hold that thought, let me get my cell phone you can use it to call your dad," Kris said and ran back inside. Kris came back out a moment later holding her cell phone in one hand, and her motorcycle helmet in the other.

"When did you get a cell phone, Kris?" Alex asked.

"Yesterday, here you go, Michelle," Kris replied and handed the phone over to Michelle.

As Michelle called her dad, Kris went over to the garage and got out her motorcycle.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Bret asked as he joined his older sister.

"If we're going ghost hunting, I'm taking my bike," Kris replied.

"Why?" Bret asked again.

"Well if any of you get scared and leave, at least I'll have a ride home. This way I won't have to worry about having to change to get home," Kris explained.

"Oh Kris, did you think I would actually ditch you at the cemetary?" Bret asked.

Kris gave him a look of saying yes, "Yeah, I do," she replied.

Bret sighed. "Just leave your bike here, now come on, one of us should change but which one?" he asked.

"Yeah, good question," Kris agreed and smiled wickedly at Bret.

"Oh great, I think I've just been volunteered," Bret said mostly to himself.

Michelle, Alex, and Ally all agreed to this. Soon Turbo Teen was heading over to Pattie's house.

"I'll go see if Pattie wants to come with us," Kris said as she hopped out and loped up to Pattie's front door.

After a few knocks, Mr. Jones answered. "Hi Mr. Jones, is Pattie around?" Kris asked.

"Sure is, Kris, just one moment and I'll get her for you," he replied.

"Thanks, Mr. J." Kris replied.

A couple of minutes later, Pattie appeared at the door and after seeing Turbo in the driveway looked at Kris. "So you're going to the cemetary after all?" she immediately asked.

"Wasn't that the plan?" Kris asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, guess so, let me see if my folks will let me go with you five. I'll be right back," Pattie replied and went back outside.

Kris, meanwhile, walked back over to Turbo and leaned against his driver's side with her arms crossed across her chest and her head down.

"Hey, sis, you alright?" Turbo asked Kris.

"Uh huh, I'm just fine bro," Kris replied as she perked up a little.

"You're not tired, are you?" Turbo asked.

"Maybe a little, but the excitement should keep me awake," Kris said.

Pattie came out and climbed into Turbo's back seat. "Okay, I'm ready. Was Alex going to come with?" she asked.

"Hi," Alex said.

"Oh, hello," she smiled, not having seen him there before.

"It'll be a full ride, but we can accomidate everyone- climb in," Turbo said, as everyone piled in. Kris sat in the driver's seat, and buckeled in.

"Is that everything?" Michelle asked, from between Alex and Allison.

"What are we waiting for?" Allison asked.

"You said it, kiddo. Let's go!" Kris said, as Turbo sped off.

Halfway to the cemetary in the hills east of town, Michelle seemed to be having some problems. Alex and her little sister's body heat was getting to her.

"Say Turb, think you could pull over?" Michelle asked.

"You okay, Shel?" Alex asked.

"No offense, Alex- Ally, but you're making me hot," Michelle said, as her hands turned into wheels.

"See why you should have the air on, bro?" Kris asked as he pulled over to let Michelle out.

"Then I'd change back, and we'd be stuck," Turbo said as Michelle changed into Summer.

"It's no problem, I'm more comfortable this way," Summer said. Alex got out and climbed into her driver's seat, while Allison remained in Turbo.

"Come on, the cemetary isn't going to wait for us...uh oh," Kris said as a familiar truck drove up- Rick's.

"Well well well, what have we here?" Rick asked, jumping out of the truck.

"What do you want?" Kris asked.

"You guys want some eggs? It'll go great with that old Camero of yours. Where is that loser bro of yours, anyways?" Michael asked from the driver seat of his truck.

Turbo wanted to run him over, but resisted to save his secret.

"For your information I happen to be borrowing his car while he stays home to do more important things. Like you should be- minding your own buisness," Kris said, resting on Turbo.

"Yeah, he'd never be brave enough to take on the cemetary tonight. Oh, the phantom! It'll come at midnight, and we'll all die!" Rick taunted.

"Lay off," Alex said.

"And where did you ever afford that convertible, Carter? Been inventing thunder or something?" Rick asked.

Now Summer was getting a bit ticked herself.

"I've got nothing to prove to the likes of you," Alex said quietly.

Rick and Michael laughed. "We'll see about that. Come on, we've better things to do," Rick said, climbing back into the truck before it sped off to the east.

"What a bunch of...who are those guys?" Summer asked.

"Someone not worth messing with," Turbo replied.

"Just ignore them, Sums. Someday, they'll be in a minimum wage job struggling to eat, and then will they ever talk...hmph," Alex said, getting back into Summer.

"I guess you're right," Summer said, starting her engine.

"Let's forget about this and go to the cemetary- this is supposed to be a fun night, remember?" Pattie asked.

"Right," Kris said, getting into Turbo. They continued to the cemetary, where they waited for both Turbo and Summer to change back before going inside the fence.

Kris entered first and shone her flashlight around. "Coast's clear, come on," she called to the others.

Bret came in next and stood next to Kris, "This place is giving me the major creeps, Kris," he said.

Kris smirked ever so slightly. "What's wrong, bro, you scared that the Phantom's going to get ya?" she taunted.

Bret glowered at her. "No, I'm not scared of the Phantom just scared of being caught by a police officer for trespassing," he replied.

"Bro, you can't get caught trespassing, the cemetary is public property. Anyone can come in here," Kris stated.

"Ok, ok, you two, don't start fighting," Pattie said as she entered and stood next to Bret.

As soon as Michelle, Alex, and Allison entered the team went off to search the cemetary. Meanwhile, Rick and Michael were planning a way to scare the team.

"I know they're in here, Rick, come on we'll see if Kris gets scared easily," Michael stated as they slipped on their ghost costumes.

As they did this, the team had split up to search the cemetary easier, Bret, Kris, and Pattie went east while Michelle, Allison, and Alex went west.

"Wow, look at some of these headstones, they're dated back to the 1700's," Kris said as she flashed some light onto an old, decrepid headstone.

"Geez, I didn't know Diego City was that old," Bret said as he walked up next to Kris.

"Says here, that this person died from small pox. She was only 10 years old too. Poor kid," Kris read for Pattie and Bret.

"Oh man, that's sad," Pattie said.

Suddenly Kris heard a noise behind them, she quickly spun around to see the things responsible.

There stood two ghosts wearing jeans- and making eerie noises as they approached. Kris saw straight though their disguise.

"Oh brother...Rick, Michael- I know it's you two, give it up already. Those costumes are so fake," Kris said as she glared at the ghosts.

"We are not Rick and Michael, we are ghosts, and we're here to scare you off," the first ghost stated.

Kris smiled. "Uh huh, oo, I'm so scared of the big bad ghosts. Oh please don't hurt me," she taunted and started laughing as they stopped in their tracks.

Rick was the first to remove his costume. "Is there anyway to scare you, Kris?" he asked as he glared at her.

Kris shook her head. "Nope, you see Rick, you can't scare me. I'm unscarable," she replied as she walked bravely forward towards the two jocks.

"I thought your brother stayed home, how come your wimp of a little brother is here with you?" Michael asked.

"If it is any of your business, he caught up with us when we stopped at the main gate," Pattie replied in Bret's defense.

"Oh isn't Bret's bitch of a girlfriend, what's wrong Pattie? Are you afraid we might beat Bret up?" Rick taunted.

"That does it, you two, you've gone too far this time. You can insult me, you can insult Bret, but when it comes to our friends there is only so much that this little black belt will take. So prepare to be trampled!" Kris exclaimed and jumped Michael.

Michael struggled on the ground with Kris, until Kris managed to knee him in the stomach and push him off of her. She got to her feet and stared down Rick. "Come on, Rick, you and your big mouth have been asking for a beating for awhile now," Kris snarled.

But instead of fighting, Rick took off leaving an injured Michael to struggle to his feet and limp off.

"Wow, Kris, you have to teach me how to fight like that," Pattie said.

Kris collapses to the ground out of sheer exhaustion. "I would, but it takes a lot of stamina and strength to lift someone Michael's weight and chunk him to the ground like I did," she managed to say.

"Oh great, Kris you got yourself worked up," Bret said as Kris' hands changed into wheels.

"Note to myself, next time make sure it is a little cooler out before fighting someone like that," Kris said as she got onto all fours.

Bret and Pattie shake their heads at Tracker.

"So now what? Is there enough room for me to drive through here?" Tracker asks.

"Should be. How about you drive along the road?" Pattie asks.

"Okay, that'll work," Tracker replies and drives between a couple of headstones back onto the cemetary road.

Pattie and Bret follow her and walk along beside Tracker as they continue their search for the Phantom.

Michelle, Alex and Allison have been on their own some distance away from the group, and are checking out a mausoleum at the bottom of the hill.

"Who's grave is it, Shelly?" Allison asked.

"Hmm...looks like it was somebody important..." she said while kneeling down to read the inscription. "Dr. Harold Caldwell," Michelle said.

"Who's he?" Allison asked.

"I don't know," Michelle said.

"Wait- there's more," Alex said, pulling away some vines. He read what was inscribed:

"Woe to those who enter my laboratory which contains experimental data of great importance," Alex read.

"If it's so great, then why didn't anyone know about this before?" Michelle asked.

"Nobody listened to my grandfather until he died," a girl's voice said.

Everyone turned around. "Who are you?" Michelle asked.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you. Jessica Caldwell- I often visit my grandfather's grave every halloween to see how he is doing," the girl said.

"Isn't it kinda strange visiting the cemetary on such a night?" Alex asked.

"Actually, it's quite refreshing. You see, Grandpa and I always went for walks in the cemetary when he was still alive. Did you know him?" Jessica asked.

"Well, to be honest, we were just looking around," Michelle asked.

"I see. A strange thing to be wandering the cemetary tonight indeed," Jessica laughed.

"I suppose you want to visit...we'll be going now," Alex said.

"Thank you. By the way, cute costume," Jessica said to Allison.

"Thank you," Allison said as Jessica went into the mausoleum and sat down.

Tracker and the others came down the hill as they stepped away.

"Tracker, when did that happen?" Michelle asked.

"Rick and Michael were around earlier, and they refused to go quietly," Tracker said.

"They won't be coming back," Pattie said.

"What did you guys find?" Bret asked.

"Not too much, just that mausoleum over there," Alex said.

"Where?" Tracker asked.

"There," Allison said, pointing in that direction.

"We shouldn't go in there now though, there was a girl in there," Michelle said. "Maybe she knows something about the phantom," Bret said.

"I'll go ask," Pattie said.

"Wait- don't bother her," Michelle said, stopping Pattie. However, when she looked inside, the girl was gone.

"Hmm...she was there just a moment ago," Michelle said, a bit confused.

"That's strange, and there's no way she could've left without us noticing," Alex replied.

"Maybe she's a ghost," Tracker suggested.

"Tracker, don't even joke like that," Michelle cried.

"I'm only stating a fact, Shel, I mean there's no other way that she could have gone out without you seeing her, right?" Tracker asked.

"She's right. Come on, this is giving me the creeps," Pattie stated.

As they left, the girl reappeared. "A talking car?" she asked herself aloud before vanishing again.

As they ventured around the cemetary some more, Jessica reappeared beside Tracker.

"Oh man, what's there?" she asked before she changed back into Kris.

"Kris, are you okay?" Bret asked when he noticed that she had changed back.

"Something cold brushed up against me, guess it must have cooled me off enough to change me back," Kris replied and folded her arms across her chests lightly rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Come on, let's catch up with the others," Bret said as they rushed off after the others.

"That's impossible, how did she do that? I must find out," Jessica said to herself as she followed at a distance.

Kris then noticed that they were being followed. "Guys, hold up, we're being followed," she called to the rest of the team.

"What do you mean, Kris?" Pattie asked as they stopped and noticed Kris was watching something behind them.

"There's someone out there, I felt them following us for quite sometime," Kris replied and lightly growled to herself.

Jessica then strolled into their sight. "Hi again," she said.

"Hi, Jessica, how did you get out of the mauseleom without us noticing?" Michelle asked.

"There's another entrace into my grandfather's gravesite," she replied.

"That I highly doubt," Kris scoffed.

"Now I got a question for you. How did she change from a car to a human?" Jessica asked as she pointed at Kris.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kris asked totally confused.

"I saw you," Jessica replied.

"Kris? What is she talking about?" Bret asked.

Kris shrugged. "I don't know, if she was there I would have sensed her," she replied.

"Yeah, I know Kris. She can sense whether someone is near her or not," Alex stated.

"I guess I must be better at sneaking around than I thought to fool someone like herself," Jessica replied.

"Either that or you're a ghost," Kris said.

"How can I be a ghost and be alive at the same time?" Jessica asked.

"Girl's gotta point," Allison said.

"Easy, ghosts don't know that they're dead. Rather they believe that they're still alive," Kris replied.

"Kris, I think you've watched Sixth Sense too many times," Alex replied.

Kris glowered at Alex. "Uh huh, and this comes from someone who's seen so many horror movies that he has nightmares," she replied.

"Okay, calm down you two," Michelle replied.

"So Jessica, how come you left so-" Bret was about to ask when they noticed that she was no longer there.

"Yeah," Bret concluded.

"This is getting stranger and stranger all the time," Kris commented.

"Yeah, come on, maybe we should go ahead and leave. After all we've been in here for about two hours already and haven't turned much up," Alex replied.

"But what about Jessica?" Allison asked.

"We'll come by tomorrow and see if she's here or not." Michelle replied as they walked off.

After leaving the cemetary, the teens stood outside the fence, "So how are we going to get home?" Bret asked Kris.

Kris sighed, "I guess I'll change." she replied.

"Ok, what about you Michelle?" Bret asked Michelle.

"I'll change too, that way I can drive Alex home too since he's house and closer to ours." she replied.

Not long after that, Tracker and Summer parted ways and they all went home.

The next day, Turbo drove the team out to Chase Labs. He drove them up into the Special Inventions Lab where the doc was working on the merging ray somemore.

"Hiya doc, what's going on?" Kris called as she got out of Turbo and walked up to Dr. Chase.

"Nothing much, Kris, just retuning the ray in case I need to show it at the science fair next month." he replied.

"Oh, have the other scientists been asking about your entry, Dr. Chase?" Turbo asked.

"In a way, yes, now why are you five out here? I would have thought you'd be resting after last night." he asked.

"Well actually we have a couple of questions that we thought you might know the answer to." Pattie replied.

"Ok, let me hear them." Dr. Chase stated as he turned to face the team.

"Well first off, have you ever heard of someone named Dr. Harold Caldwell?" Alex asked.

"Why, yes, I have. He was my old mentor, he died some years ago, why do you ask?" Dr. Chase replied.

The team then explained that they had gone out to the cemetary to look for the Phantom and had come across his gravesite.

"Also do you remember him having a granddaughter named Jessica Caldwell?" Michelle asked.

"Yes, Jessica was only 14 when I last saw her. Last I heard anything about her was when she was involved in that terrible car accident several months ago." Dr. Chase replied, "Why do you ask?" he then asked.

"When we came up to his mausoleum, a girl named Jessica came up behind us. She told us that he was her grandfather, and that she came to visit him. We allowed her in, but when Michelle looked back in she was gone." Alex explained.

"That's impossible, she died in that accident." Dr. Chase replied.

Everyone stared at him with a shocked expression, except for Turbo, who was eerily quiet.

"You mean, that girl we met was a ghost?" Kris asked.

"I'm not sure, Kris, it may have been or may not have been." Dr. Chase replied.

"Come on, team, let's go check this out." Kris said as she hopped into Turbo's driver's side.

"Thanks for the help, doc." Turbo stated as he took off after the others climbed in.

Turbo drove them back out to the cemetary, where Kris entered and walked up to the mausoleum.

"Hmm, if she is indeed dead, her tombstone should be somewhere nearby." Kris said to herself.

She soon came across one with 'Jessica Caldwell' written on it.

"Jessica Caldwell, born December 3, 1978, died June 12, 2000. Loved by all her friends and family, may she join her grandfather in Heaven." Kris read aloud.

"Oh God, I have to tell the others." she thought to herself and ran as fast as she could to the fence.

"Kris, are you okay?" Turbo asked.

"Yeah, but the doc was right. Jessica Caldwell is dead." she replied.

"So we saw the Phantom after all?" Michelle asked.

Kris simply nodded.

"So she's not really a Phantom, rather a very friendly ghost, who only wants some attention." Pattie concluded.

"I do believe, we have just solved a mystery, gang." Turbo said.

"Yeah, now could we get out of here? I'm getting the major creeps." Michelle said.

The gang then headed off, having solved the mystery of the Phantom. But as they drove off, Jessica's ghost reappeared near her grave along with another figure.

"I guess they figured it out, granddad." she said.

"I do believe so, Jessica, now come, let's gain some rest for next Halloween." Dr. Caldwell replied.

They vanished, never to been seen again until next Halloween.


End file.
